


for him.

by plummuffins



Series: Guilty Pleasures [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/pseuds/plummuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title based on a Troye Sivan song. Look it up.</p><p>This is set after Gasoline, when Reed follows Victor into the other world. Basically, what if he'd finished his pod before Ben and the others caught him? What if Victor can magically not be deformed--oh wait! The Marvel comic universe already did that one. If they can so can I. Enjoy this, because it is fluffy just for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for him.

The machine stalled and then purred to life. The lights flickered but they did not go out, not like the time he built this machine in his garage as a kid. Reed sat down hard in his chair, taking a shaky breath and running a hand through his hair.  
"Yes," the exclamation was quiet, full of exhausted relief. He'd done it. He built a single person shuttle and particle transporter which would take him to the alternate universe where Victor had been left behind. Reed scratched his harm under the metal coils used to allow his suit to stretch with his body. He hated what had happened to him, and dreaded to imagine what happened to Victor, if he survived. He'd seen what became of Ben, Johnny, and Sue. None of them had touched the green substance.  
Standing up, Reed approached the shuttle, placing a hand on it and taking a deep breath. After a few moments he turned back to the computers, setting up the self-launch sequence before climbing into the shuttle. Once the door clicked shut, he felt the purring increase, the energy surrounding him materializing as light in a sudden flash. He didn't move for a few moments, eyes squeezed shut. He wasn't too sure if the machine had worked, and he felt woozy. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Reed opened the door slowly. He was greeted by the barren wasteland of planet Zero and grinned.  
"I made it," he muttered to himself, taking a step out of the shuttle. As soon as he did, he realized his legs wouldn't support him and he fell to the ground with a shout. "Damn it," the young scientist pushed himself up with great effort until he was on his hands and knees panting.   
The last time he had traveled here, he'd been drunk. So any unsteadiness from that night was attributed to the alcohol. But he was definitely feeling lightheaded this time.   
Teetering he fell sideways, his vision slowly darkening, his brain struggling to come to a solution before he lost consciousness.

__***_ _

___Light._  
Green light.  
Reed stirred from a black slumber to the sensation of his eyes burning. He frowned, scrunching his nose and flopping his arm over his face. It took a moment for him to realize he hasn't felt any metal on his face.  
The thought pulled him fully from sleep and he sat straight up. He patted his body, realizing he wasn't naked, just that the sleeves and pant legs of his clothes had been torn away, leaving his more obviously elastic limbs exposed. He looked around, realizing he was underneath the overhang of a cliff. With a sweeping glance he saw that the source of the green light was a figure standing with its back to him a few feet away. The figure had its arms out, a green, hooded cloak concealing most of its form aside from the waving arms that contorted the light.  
Reed grunted, pulling himself to his feet gingerly, still feeling weakness in his limbs, but not as severe as before. As soon as he stood the form froze and the light vanished.  
"Hello?" He called out, feeling guilty when his voice broke the silence. The form turned and began to walk towards him, stopping close enough for Reed to them out. They appeared to be made of melted metal, a face frozen and evidently featureless.  
"You're awake..." he felt his chest tighten when he recognized the voice.  
"Victor?" He gasped, "You're alive." He was stunned, taking in the fellow scientist critically. "Did your suit...melt onto you?" He could see green pulsing through cracks in the suit.  
"I suppose.." even though Reed could not tell, he was sure that Victor was narrowing his eyes at him in the same way he used to. "You came alone."  
"...I've been working on a shuttle to get here for a year." Victor didn't say anything for a moment so he added, "Alone."  
"Why?"  
"The way in which we returned...it changed us all. I thought that maybe you hadn't died. But I needed to know." He didn't tell Victor about the military facility, how he ran away. He looked down at his feet.  
"What if I was dead? How would you have gotten back?" Victor's voice was measured, and Reed couldn't tell what he was feeling.  
"I am not going back."  
"You would have died."  
"I know."  
He felt something akin to hesitance in the space between them before he felt Victor move closer, feeling the cool of his metal-infused fingers on his chin, tilting his face up to force eye contact. "Why did you come?" he asked, softly.  
Reed reached a hand up cautiously, marveling in the sensation of Victor's strange arm, cool to his touch, as he wrapped his fingers around his wrist. "I want to be with you. Dead or alive. There's nothing left for me in that world." He tried to smile but it came out pathetically sad.  
He wanted nothing more than to feel Victor's arms around him, and as though reading his mind the other man suddenly pulled him close. His body wasn't as hard as Reed thought it would be, and he melted against him, tempted to wrap his arms around them twice so they would never part.  
"Thank you," Victor's words we're barely audible and Reed lamented their inability to kiss as he pulled away to gaze at his face. 

___The younger man ran his hand along the strange material that was now Victor's chest. “Does it hurt? To be like this?” He studied the motionless, melted face for expression but there was none._  
“No,” Victor shook his head. “I can fix myself, if I choose to. I've had no reason to.”  
. The unspoken words hung heavy between them and Reed licked his lips absently, which led Victor to brush them lightly with his thumb.  
Then the older scientist stepped back and the green light seeped through his cracks, encasing his body. Reed had to look away from the intensity, finding it hard to breathe as the energy pulsated around him, more seeming to seep up from the ground with a rumble. He was wheezing by the time the light calmed and when he looked back at Victor he was now almost human looking. His skin still held a slight silver tinge, and it was littered with the pulsating lacerations. But he had lips, a nose, and unsettlingly bright green eyes which could blink again. And aside from the flimsy green cloak..he was completely naked. Reed blushed at the realization, averting his gaze.  
“What’s wrong?” Reed peeked at his friend, watching him glance down at himself before looking back at Reed with a familiar smirk. “Really?” Reed closed his eyes in embarrassment. He was impressed at the grey-ish member, he wondered if it tasked like metal…  
He head Doom take a few steps closer and felt the coolness of his hand cup his cheek. “Reed..” he opened his eyes at the raw tone of the co-scientist, meeting the strange eyes. “Are you embarrassed?”  
“I..” he swallowed nervously. “It’s silly, I know. We’re just out in the open and it’s strange that no one could see us.”  
“Mm..” Victor leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “You’re right. We could have strange, out-in-the-open sex.”  
“W-what? Right now?!”  
Victor backed him up against the side of the cave they were stood beside, cupping his face with both hands now. “I’ve missed you so much, Reed,” he spoke tenderly, words full of unexpected honesty. “I never imagined you’d come for me..I thought I’d be alone with the light. I had...I had accepted it, but now I..” He closed his eyes, his hands shaking slightly.  
“Hey..” Reed reached up and brushed his hand through his new hair--it was short and black with strands of glowing green hair. “I’m here, Victor. I...I was always going to come for you.”  
“Why?” he breathed, resting their foreheads together, eyes still closed.  
“Be-because you’re my colleague and..”  
“You said you’d have be okay with dying here, Reed.” He met his eyes then, and somehow Reed could see the hesitation and uncertainty in them. “That was just professional self-sacrifice?”  
“I..” Reed swallowed nervously, looking to the side as a darker blush coloured his cheeks. “No.”  
“Tell me why,” his lips hovered dangerously close to Reed’s now, making the younger man struggle to think with each mingled breath.  
“I love you, Victor.” The words were barely a whisper and he steeled himself to be laughed at. He knew Victor was interested in his body, but the callous man..surely that was all he was truly after.  
Without a reply, Victor brought their lips together, this time in a passionate kiss that left Reed panting when he pulled away. “That’s very good news,” Victor finally replied, “because I love you, too.” To punctuate his words, he ground their hips together and Reed let out a whimper. “I love you, and I am going to have lewd sex with you in a deserted alternate dimension.”  
Reed stared at him, an intense arousal rushing over him. “Yes, please do that,” he gasped, rolling his hips back against him.  
Victor slid a hand into the loose pants of Reed’s make-shift suit, and gripped his member. “Does this stretch, too?”  
“Aah, no,” Reed whispered with a shudder.  
“I suppose that’s for the best,” he commented in amusement, watching Reed’s face contort with pleasure as he moved his hand along the half-hard limb, working it into an erection. Reed’s head fell against his shoulder and he let out another whimper. Victor breathed into his ear, “It’s okay. You can lean on me, Reed.”  
His companion shuddered, letting his weight rest against him, arms wrapped around Victor’s back to lightly grip at his shoulder blades, digging his nails into the bare flesh, absently surprised as it indented like normal skin. He moaned into the crook of Victor’s neck, feeling himself getting close. “W-wait, I’ll c-come..” he sighed in protest as Victor listened and pulled his hand away.  
Victor laid his lover down on the ground, looking down at his flushed face, and kneeling over him. “Fuck, Reed. You’re so beautiful.” He pushed the shirt up, running his hand along the chilled flesh beneath it. He leaned foreward, dipping his face to claim Reed’s lips in a feverish kiss. He pulled away and gazed into his eyes with wonder, brushing his knuckled along his companion’s cheek. “I’m going to ride you,” he breathed causing Reed to shiver in anticipation.  
“Are-are you sure?” the younger scientist whispered hesitantly.  
“Oh yes,” Victor smiled, moving to tug Reed’s pant’s down. He ran his tongue along Reed’s member, lathering it in spit as the man squirmed beneath him. Then he positioned himself over the hard cock, letting himself slowly sink down onto it. Reed moaned, unconciously bucking his hips, which dragged a moan out of Victor as he was finally seated onto him. Breathing raggedly, he was bent over Reed, who leaned up to capture his lips, rubbing their tongues together, a string of spit trailing between them as he pulled away.  
“Can you move,” he panted, voice gentle, pressing a kiss to Victor’s neck. He felt the man shudder under his lips before he rocked slowly, a whimper slipping out, his hands gripping Reed’s shoulder’s tight enough to bruise.  
“F-fuck,” Victor groaned as he felt his sweet spot being hit. “R-Reed, can you take over?”  
Reed didn’t hesitate to roll them over, so he was leaning over his partner. He looked down at Victor’s wrecked expression, and kissed his nose lightly. “Now who’s beautiful,” he whispered before moving his hips. He began to stroke Victor in time with his thrusts, watching his twisted expressions and basking in the way the other man’s moans mingled with his own with each impact of his prostate.  
“Reed, god,” Victor cried out as he came, his seed spilling across their bellies with a phosphorescent gleam. Reed followed after instantly, moaning as his felt himself fill the man beneath him, collapsing against him in exhaustion.  
They lay like that for a moment catching their breath, and then Reed pulled out flopping beside him on the ground.  
“So,” Reed trailed off, turning his head to face his lover.  
Victor turned to meet his gaze, still slightly out of breath. “Yeah?”  
“You glow..is that new?” he motioned to the streak of semen spread on them both.  
“Well, you’d know if you’d ever bother to stick around that one time..”  
Reed smiled sadly, letting out a raw chuckle. “I regret running away.”  
“It’s okay, Reed,” Victor comforted him gently, pulling the other into his arms. “You followed me this time.”  
“And I will...forever more.” 


End file.
